


Stay the night, please?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: This is one of my favourite things I've ever written.





	Stay the night, please?

Rowan watched Aelin as she slept. Her breathing even and heavy. The way the moonlight shone on her bare skin made it looked like she was glowing. She lay on top of the blankets clad in a golden night gown. Really, gown was a generous word got what she wore. It was barely a slip of silk.

He stood by the door, just observing her. She was so beautiful.

His Fireheart.

Rowan looked back to the dark hallway. He needed to go, his journey was long and difficult, and the longer he delayed the more strenuous and arduous it would be. But he could not help but stay and look at his wife. His love for her filled his chest.

As if sensing the sudden rush of emotions Aelin stirred and opened her eyes. They were still sleepy as they took him in and she gave him an equally sleepy smile.

“You should be sleeping,” Rowan said softly.

“You’re leaving?” She asked raising her head a little.

“Yes,” he said making his way to the bed.

“Must you?” Aelin asked giving him a beseeching look.

Rowan only nodded as he sat on the bed next her. Aelin raised herself up, the silk clinging sinfully to the contours of her body. Rowan watched and drank in the sight. He stilled as she made her way to him then settled in his lap, straddling him. Her fingers played with the the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck and she kissed him. Once. Twice.

“Stay the night?” She asked.

“I can’t,” Rowan said, his voice was pained. 

Aelin kissed him again. This one lingered and set his blood afire. “Stay the night. Please?”

It was the use of her so often absent manners that broke him. He kissed her, fiercely, his hands roving over her body, callouses catching on the fine silk. Aelin returned his affections with the same fervour. Hands buried in his hair, she pulled herself flush against him and Rowan swore he could feel her heartbeat as she became aware his desire to stay with her. His lips moved from hers and trailed to her cheek, then ears. His canines bit down on her earlobe and she gasped. Holding onto her thighs Rowan lifted her before laying her on the bed ast he hovered above her, taking in the delightful sight beneath him. Aelin lent up and graced his lips with a soft kiss.

Rowan awoke with a gasp. His body still tingling from the phantom contact he’d had with Aelin. The tiny window in his cabin aboard the ship showed that the sun was just peeking over the horizon, golden hues of yellow appearing. His breathing was heavy and he choked back a single sob that broke from his lips. His Fireheart was not here. He did not know where she was. She had been so content, so whole, in his dream. Rowan closed his eyes tight against the thoughts that he could not stop from invading his mind. There had been so much blood on that beach, so much soaked into that shirt Cairn had torn from her body.   
  
Rowan lay there, wiping the sweat from his brow, trying to centre himself. He would find her. He would go to the ends of the world and all the portals of hell to find her and bring her back. His Fireheart. His wife. His mate. His Queen.


End file.
